Marry you
by MidnightWren
Summary: Songfic Becker just wants one thing for Sarah to say. Based off Bruno Mars' "Marry You


AN I think I have a problem another songfic from u know who

_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

MARRY YOU

Summer was at its peak and on one especially warm night after an uneventful day at work Sarah and Becker were lying on a blanket on Sarah s balcony looking at the lights on in the city.

"I have an idea that may get us in trouble. ' Becker spoke up breaking Sarah from her sleeping daze.

"What?" She asked rolling over so she was resting her head on Becker's chest.

"lets get married."

_Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

What was it that suddenly made Becker decide to pop the question. Looking over to a nearly empty can of beer and the sparkle in Sarah's eyes that were illuminated by the glow of porch lights he knew that it didn't matter.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_  
_No one will know_  
_Oh come on girl_  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_  
_Shots of patron_  
_And it's on girl_

"Come on lets go." Becker said as he stood up. Sarah remained seated on the ground still in shock. "I have a friend that does this for cheap we don't have to deal with any crazy wedding preparations." with that he heald out his hand for Sarah.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Sarah had stormed into her flat after Becker's speech. And from on the balcony he heard her rantings as she for some reason looked for pots in the kitchen as he heard banging of the cookware. Following her into the house he sa her running her hand through her hair as she went on about how he couldn't just drop this on her. But Becker just leaned at the door frame and pleaded for her to do it.

_Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

"Come on think of it spontaneous marrige!" Becker replied to Sarah.

"Its crazy!" Sarah resorted

_Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

"Were drunk and I look like hell." Sarah said as the tone of her voice went from anger to calm.

"Who cares?" Becker replied. The two remained silant for a while after that

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_  
_So whatcha wanna do?_  
_Let's just run girl_

"You don't have a ring" Sarah said

"I'll go get one lets just go."

"Why are you so intent on getting me married to you?'

"Cause I love you"

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_  
_No, I won't blame you_  
_It was fun girl_

"What is you don't feel the same in the morning?" Sarah asked

"Well I doubt I will but it doesn't matter." Becker replied

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_  
_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

Becker was following Sarah around the flat after she had again walked off.

"Please Sarah just say it." He called through the now closed bedroom door. He stepped back for a moment as the door clicked open.

_Just say I do,_  
_Tell me right now baby,_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

Sarah had changed. Her hair combed and makeup on her face. A smile grew on her lips and an even bigger one grew on his.

_Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes?_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

The pair now stood in a little cheap chapel as a man in a ratty priest outfit. It was nothing like a wedding Sarah had dreamed of as a child but standing in the shabby chapel she couldn't have felt better.

"I do" She said as she answered the preist. With that she dtood on tiptoe as Becker grabbed her close and kissed her.

AN TaDA! OK I need to listen to a different singer! Review!


End file.
